gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Triangle of Terror
The Triangle of Terror (full name "Turning the Tide ~ The Triangle of Terror,") was a massive land and sea based raid led by Captain Delmaria Darkskull and several guild leaders on August 5, 2011 on British Naval and East India Company forces on the islands of Kingshead, Padres Del Fuego, and Port Royal, as well as the Hinterseas and he Boiling Bay. Dozens of pirates and guilds from all over the Caribbean were called upon in an attempt to "turn the tides of the War in the Caribbean," basing off the attack from a temporary pirate headquarters on Cutthroat Island. The raid took place throughout the forts of Kingshead island, the cave system of Padres Del Fuego, including the jungles and Las Pulgas, and Fort Charles on Port Royal. Although the forces suffered minor casualties, the attack was regarded as a major success, in respects to both how the event was built, and how it was carried out. History The events leading up to the Triangle of Terror were the build up that would soon spark the true tensions between the pirate forces and the British Navy. Beginning in early July, the British Navy began the preparations for their future plan which the Triangle of Terror would attempt to collapse, the "Triangle of Triumph," a militarization of Kingshead, Padres Del Fuego, and Port Royal, to shatter the network of pirates in the Caribbean. This began by smuggling universal rum supplies from Rumrunner's island to Kingshead, to keep pirates from what was called "the life source of us pirates!" In response to the uncovering of these plans via a spy behind enemy forces, Captain Delmaria Darkskull called upon all pirates to take part in Operation: For the Rum!, a blockade of enemy smuggling routes, and then a recovery raid of the rum from Kingshead. This event largely left the Navy in disarray, and in anger against the pirates. Seeking revenge and realizing the threat of the pirates, the Navy authorized the hiring of bounty hunters, an elite group of mercenary ships meant to clear the seas of pirates threatening British authority. Though many pirate ships had been sent below the waves thanks to the bounty hunters, the pirates once again realized that the only way to efficiently deal with the hunters was in substantial forces. The battle plans were then set for the pirates to launch an invasion of the Hinterseas, in hopes of drawing in a large force of bounty hunters to be sent to their doom by the pirates. The event, which would later be named the Battle of the Scoundrels, successfully repelled the bounty hunter fleet in massive numbers. In celebration of the victory, a large beach party hosted by Delmaria's guild Partners N Crime was thrown a few weeks later in honor of all the pirates who had made the previous events possible. However, during the beach party on the remote island of Outcast, a surprise Navy fleet was launched to come and take prisoner the group of pirates responsible for the previous events. Luckily, the large number of pirates quickly mobilized, and were able to fight back the fleet. War Effort and Preparations At the Summer Beach Blast, after the fleet had been pushed back, Captain Darkskull announced that another event would be hosted not too long after to help fight back against the Navy aggression. It was that Tuesday, a day before the event was announced, Delmaria released a short story of his capture and escape from a brigade of Navy soldiers the night after the party in Tortuga, in which he was able to recover a mysterious piece of a map. The map suggested of a certain route, and later the route was connected to the Navy's plans of creating the "Triangle of Triumph." Seeking revenge against his captors, the captain released the plans to "turn their triumph in to terror." The invitation was sent to pirates all across the Caribbean, spread to Pirates Online Forums, the Founders and Pirates Association, Pirates Forums, the League of Guilds, the POTCO Players Wiki, and various pirate groups in highly populated servers. It was here that the details of the event were explained: Pirates were instructed to meet near Tomas Blanco on Cutthroat Island, on the Barano server. Here the crews and guilds would gather and prepare for war. Once the ships were ready and all guilds were in contact with one another, the ships would launch from Cutthroat, where they would then sail to Kingshead and "destroy the renovations." Once Kingshead was in shambles, they would take to the Hinterseas, destroying the new ships the Navy intended to replace their old fleet with. The pirates would then port at Padres and assemble near the entrance of the Lava Gorge, where they would then do a complete raid of the Padres cave system. When the caves were cleared, they would launch from Las Pulgas, and lead the final attack on Fort Charles, on Port Royal. Expectations were high for the event, given the previous crowds that had come to Delmaria's other events. Delmaria himself commented the day before the event, saying "If this event isn't bigger and better than the last, I may as well just shoot myself in the foot, both figuratively and literally." Conquest of the Caribbean On the night of the event, the call was given for all pirates from across the Caribbean to come and take part in the event. Many guilds from across the seven seas gathered and mingled at the pirate headquarters on Cutthroat, including: *Partners N Crime *Spania *Shadow Sorcerors *INFERNO *War Saints *Hearts A Fire *The Blood List *Dark Archive *Fortitudine Piratus *Passionate Pirates *Tiki Lords *Pure Madness *Emerald Regiment *Eagle Aye As the official time of the event grew close, Delmaria called forth all the pirates to gather by him for a final run through of the stages of the event. After a few battle chants and final systems checks, the captain ordered the pirates launch their ships and await orders to sail off to confront enemy forces at Kingshead. It was at this point Delmaria spoke in private in the Captain's Crew, to help ease confusion and prepare them all to lead their guilds. After a few minutes, the charge was given, and the fleet, headed by the Victory Shark, charged towards Kingshead. The pirates gathered on the stone docks of the island without facing any confrontation, and although the Navy guards at the gates attempted to keep the pirates at bay with their bayonets, it wasn't enough to stop the united armies of pirates from stampeding in to Kingshead, clean sweeping the forts as they ascended to the top of the island, killing and destroying anything they could get their hands on. Once they reached the top, a brief period of rest was given as the Jolly Roger was raised, before the pirates returned to the docks to take to the seas. In a single, swift motion, the pirate ships cut in to the Hinterseas and the Boiling Bay, destroying any and all vessels that crossed their paths as they pushed their way in to Padres Del Fuego. Once they ported, they began to draw attention from many passing by pirates and civilians, who watched as the pirates marched to the Lava Gorge. Eager to attack the cave systems, the pirates followed closely behind one another as they drew their swords and charged in to the caves. The pirates threw away their enemies quickly, focused on getting through the suffocating atmosphere of the caverns as quick as possible. Reaching the Catacombs, the original plan was to cut straight to the Quarry, to focus on the Navy - however, Delmaria could not afford to take the chance of having Jolly Roger launch a surprise attack on the pirates as they moved on, so Darkskull ordered the man in charge of the Catacombs under Jolly, Bonerattler, executed and "buried." Once Bonerattler was disposed of, the pirates continued onward in the Quarry, where they began to flood the narrow passageways, not only picking off the East India agents and Navy guardsmen, but also freeing a few of the miners. However, their objective was mainly to get to Neban the Silent, the overseer of the mines and one of the men in charge of commuting information across the islands - a thing the pirates could not afford. Neban was easily overpowered by the pirates, at moments being kicked and tossed around by their sheer numbers. After their target was down, the pirates ventured in to the jungles, where they hoped to take a quick dip in the river to clean their weapons and themselves from the heavy soot of the caves. As they cleared out the river of alligators, however, it was passed on to the captain that Jolly Roger was angered with the loss of Bonerattler, and was raising forces at Las Pulgas to ambush the pirates. Without time to spare, the pirates headed to the back beach, where they cleansed the land of all enemies plotting against them - including Jolly Roger's most prized general, General Darkhart. With Padres now in pirate hands, attention was turned to the final bastion of Navy power that still stood in the Caribbean - Port Royal. However, Delmaria realized that with the remainder of Navy forces taking hold in Fort terror 10.jpg|Darkhart being overwhelmed by pirate forces. terror 11.jpg|Captain Darkskull viewing his forces from within Darkhart's tent. Charles, they would need to head to the island silently so that they can take their enemies by surprise. So, the masses of pirates began piling themselves on to a small group of ships disguised as merchant ships, which provided an opportunity for the pirates to get to know each other. At one point during the event, a few pirates complimented the captain stating that he should be a Game Master - in response, Delmaria said "I desire not to be a Game Master. I only want the title of Captain among you all. If I am your Captain, I need no other pleasure." With the final assault about to take place, the pirates gathered outside Fort Charles, ready to burst down the gates and take it by storm. The pirates all received a final pep talk, before they drew their swords, and plunged in to the fort. terror 12.jpg|Delmaria's ship, the Sea Dragon, making it's way quietly to Port Royal. terror 13.jpg|The pirate's preparing to storm Fort Charles. terror 14.jpg|The pirate's preparing to storm Fort Charles. terror 15.jpg|Captain Darkskull looking down over the victorious pirate army. terror 16.jpg|Pirate celebration on the gallows. Though the Navy put up an admirable fight, the battle was quick, and soon the Jolly Roger had been raised over Fort Charles as well. The pirates had successfully torn down the Navy's Triangle of Triumph, placing martial law over the southeastern and central seas of the Caribbean until the Navy slowly recovered from their loss. In celebration, a large party was thrown in the fort, with the gallows once used to hang the pirates being turned in to a dance platform. Aftermath The Triangle of Terror was regarded as a major success, surpassing the Battle of the Scoundrels as the best event so far. Much praise was given to the leader of the event, Delmaria Darkskull, as well as the pirate captain's who lead their guild mates in to battle, and all the pirates who attended to help make what is regarded as pirate history. Category:In-game Events Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:Fan Stories